


Sirius: star or HP character?

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Crack, Crack, English, Fanart, Français | French, Gen, Picture, Sirius - the star, Sirius Black - the character, language doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when one asked me to decorate a star for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius: star or HP character?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is what have gone through my mind...


End file.
